


A Sneeze Means I Love You

by tobiosbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oikawa's a caring boyfriend, Sick Character, Sick!Tobio, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: Tobio sneezes and then groans in agony. He reaches for the tissues on his nightstand, it feels like the tissues are a million miles away. He praises the volleyball gods when his hand grasps the soft tissue.





	A Sneeze Means I Love You

Tobio sneezes and then groans in agony. He reaches for the tissues on his nightstand, it feels like the tissues are a million miles away. He praises the volleyball gods when his hand grasps the soft tissue.

Tobio noisily blows his nose. He wads the tissue into a ball and throws it into the trash-bin next to his bed. He dreads the moment when his stomach will start to growl because he lacks energy to get up and find himself something decent to eat.

Sadly, the next moment his stomach began to growl. Tobio groans more and rolls around his bed. As if the volleyball gods are taking pity on him the door to his room opens with a squeak. Tooru, his boyfriend, enters the rooms with a tray that had a bowl of steaming soup on top of it.

Tooru shakes his head at how disgruntled his boyfriend looks. “Honestly, Tobio-chan, I was gone for twenty minutes, and you look even more dead than before.” He receives a pitiful groan in reply. “Yes, yes.” He sets the tray on Tobio’s nightstand and then turns while placing his hands on his hips. He turns his head up and raises his voice to sound like Tobio. “I’m sick Oikawa-san, please, have mercy on me!” He ducks and smiles broadly when a pillow came soaring at him. “How rude, Tobio-chan.”

Tobio gives Tooru the stink eye before burrowing into his blankets. “You don’t have to be here, Oikawa-san. I can take care of myself.”

Tooru eyes the messy room with a raised brow. “I’m sure you can,” he says slowly. “But, I want to take care of you, so shut up and let me take care of my grumpy boyfriend, yeah.” He makes a hand motion for Tobio to scoot over as he climbs onto the bed.

Tobio sighs because when Tooru wants to do something no one will be able to stop him until he does it. He begrudgingly scoots over and eyes Tooru. “Thank you, Tooru.” He doesn’t try to hide his grin when he sees a faint blush on Tooru’s cheeks and on the tip of his ears.

Tooru grumbles as he makes a grab for the tray, and he places it on his lap. “Whatever, Tobio-chan. You can’t say I’m a terrible boyfriend now!” He points the spoon at Tobio as menacingly as possible. “You better appreciate me.”

“I do.” Tobio said it so quickly that he didn’t register what he said until he said it. He does though, he truly appreciates Tooru for doing this for him--for being there for him. He really does love how caring Tooru can be.

Tobio flinches back when a spoon filled with the soup is suddenly in his face. “Now say ‘AH’, Tobio-chan!” He hears Tooru say. He sighs and opens his mouth and waits for the spoon to come.

Tobio is glad that his boyfriend came to his aid, even though he said he didn’t need it. He smiles softly. He truly does love Tooru.

“Oi, Tobio-chan, hurry up and eat before it gets cold!”

Even when he gets bossy.

**Author's Note:**

> i really love oikage and the dynamic !! im sad that i couldnt participate in the oikage week buuuut i was busy and couldnt write it up smFH !! anyway, i really wanted to read oikawa doting on kageyama and kageyama loving the attention, so this short fic came to be. this ship is such a good and pure ship, my dudes. thx for reading !!


End file.
